


Once A Hero, Always a Hero

by mouth_breather011



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Character Death, Crying, Don't Judge Me, I Made Myself Cry, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Please Don't Hate Me, Random & Short, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad Peter Parker, Sad everyone, Short One Shot, The Author Regrets Everything, ughhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 02:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouth_breather011/pseuds/mouth_breather011
Summary: "Pete, listen to me, it has to be done. This is the main campus, if we blow this up—""No! You can't, you won't have time to get out. The only way to successfully take it down is to blow it up from the inside, you won't have enough time to get out," the boy argued. Steve took a step forward, resting his hand on Peter's shoulder. "No, get off me!""Peter . . ."Peter shrugged Steve's hand away, ignoring him and turning back to the screen."I'm not losing you, Tony," he said, breathing hard.* * *I was reading, felt inspired, then wrote a super short one shot. This is meant to make you cry. It made me cry. Mostly, it's a bad story. It's ok if you cry bc how badly it's written, I won't judge.





	Once A Hero, Always a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Be prepared

"Peter listen to me, it's gonna be okay."

Steve watched as the boy slammed his fist down on the communications console. The different knobs and buttons shook, clattering like rain on a window.

"Tony, you have to get out of there now," Peter shouted into the radio. He stared at the screen in front of him, his eyes trained on the map of the main HYDRA base. "You can make it to an exit, just leave. The whole structure will collapse if you blow it up, the weapons will set off a chain reaction."

"Pete, listen to me, it has to be done. This is the main campus, if we blow this up—"

"No! You can't, you won't have time to get out. The only way to successfully take it down is to blow it up from the inside, you won't have enough time to get out," the boy argued. Steve took a step forward, resting his hand on Peter's shoulder. "No, get off me!"

"Peter . . ."

Peter shrugged Steve's hand away, ignoring him and turning back to the screen.

"I'm not losing you, Tony," he said, breathing hard.

Silence was met on the other end.

"There's nothing else we can do, kid," Tony replied solemnly. The boy shook his head. This wasn't how the plan was supposed to go. Everyone was supposed to make it out alive. Not everyone but Tony.

"Please don't," Peter whispered. Rustling and a faint ticking could be heard through the radio. Eventually, it stopped. Steve held in a breath, watching Peter do the same.

"Peter," Tony said cautiously. He paused for a second before speaking rapidly. "I love you so much, please take care of Pepper for me."

Peter's eyes grew wide, and he screamed into the radio just as it cut out. An explosion shook the Quinjet, nearly knocking the two from their feet.

Steve stood shocked. This couldn't be happening . . .

The broken boy before him gaped, the radio in his hand dropping with a clap. Tears streamed down Peter's face as he slowly lifted a hand to his mouth, leaning heavily against the console.

After a moment, Peter straightened, stepping backward and away from the screen. He shook his hands and nodded his head, as though he were trying to convince himself this wasn't happening. With red eyes he turned his head up to look at Steve. A slight smile etched his features.

"Once a hero, always a hero."

Steve just stared, his mind still flayed and unresponsive. He hardly comprehended Peter running from the cockpit, sobs echoing around the ship.

Steve fell to his knees, staring at his hands.

Not long after, Natasha entered the room, leaning against the wall and struggling to control her emotions.

"It was a noble ending," she managed. "He saved the future from manipulation and dangerous people.

Steve nodded numbly. He repeated back Peter's words.

"Once a hero, always a hero."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hate me.
> 
> Or do, idc.
> 
> My words to describe this:  
\- Terrible  
\- Horrific  
\- Horrendous  
\- Atrocious  
\- Awful  
\- Cheap  
\- Crummy  
\- Dreadful  
\- Lousy  
\- Poor  
\- Rough  
\- Sad  
\- Unacceptable  
\- Incorrect  
\- Inferior  
\- Imperfect  
\- Junky  
\- Abominable  
\- Amiss  
\- Inadequate  
\- Substandard  
\- Unsatisfactory  
\- Faulty  
\- Fellacious  
\- Erroneous  
\- Deficient  
\- Defective  
\- Horrid  
\- Odious  
\- Loathsome  
\- Contemptible  
\- Foul  
\- Retched  
\- Repugnant  
\- Despicable 
> 
> Your welcome for broadening your vocab (these all basically mean bad).
> 
> 9/16/19
> 
> Hi, update!
> 
> I still hate it. I really do. I wish I had made it longer and, like, more detailed! It just doesn't feel right to me. Please do yourself a favor and never read this again, and go check out my other works instead. I'm sorry that you witnessed this monstrosity, I will accept all complaints in the comments below.
> 
> *distant screaming*


End file.
